Blind From Love
by XflyXwithXmeX
Summary: HarryOC. No slash. Sweet small romance at the END of the series. Mostly a friendship. 1 series for each school year!
1. Meeting Hagrid and Getting There

**Name: Emma Clarice Dawson**

**Blood purity: Pure blood**

**Past: Well, I guess you'll find that out later, now won't you?**

**Extra powers/talents/hobbies: Sings, plays guitar and piano, runs, and can feel colors.**

~QS~

"You're a witch, Emma." I sat there, dumbfounded. "Excuse me? Could you repeat that?" I asked him. "Please?" I added on, hoping I heard wrong. It was the middle of the night, and I knew the rest of the kids at the orphanage were around the corner, listening to the conversation. "A witch. Oh, and uh... here's your letter. You were out when we bombarded the orphanage with them, so that didn't REALLY do any justice." he said, handing me a small envelope that seemed.

"Why would you bombard the orphanage?" I asked him. "Well, your lovely guardian was burning the letters every time she got one of them." he replied.

I looked toward Lady Amelia. "You knew? You knew, and you never told anyone? Not even ME?" I asked, staying as calm as I could. "I thought you shouldn't have to handle that news. You're ten, you shouldn't even be GOING to Hogwarts until you're eleven years old." she replied. I just kept looking in her direction. "But I'm turning eleven on September second." I pointed out, calmly.

I heard Kayla came out from behind the wall, from the hallway, which led to the stairs, which led to the two large rooms they stayed in. She must have been pretending she just woke up. "I heard pounding, is everything alright? She asked. "Yes, dear. Go back to bed, and get some rest." said Lady Amelia.

"What's going on?" Kayla asked innocently, most likely making her eyes large. "You can stop faking, Kayla, and you lot can come on out from behind the wall, now!" I said, grinning. Kayla smirked. "You know us too well." she said, while the others came out from behind the wall.

About twenty-four pairs of feet came from behind the wall. I'll name them all from oldest to youngest. The oldest being 17. Ben, Nala, Noah, Oliver, Sasha, Nate (The Great), Greg, Tiffany, Brooke, Mike, Tara, Alice, Shaun, Katie, Peter, Colin, Hannah, Jimmy, Connor, Matt, Susan, Josh, Lily, and Jasmine. The youngest is five. (Jazzy and Lily are the same age).

"How did you know we were there?" asked Susan. "Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure out we all eavesdrop on interviews and conversations all the time. Especially when you are one of those types of people who do it with the whole orphanage every opportunity we've got... though we don't normally have surprise visitors." I said, glancing towards Hagrid, then looking back toward my friends.

"Well, it's hard to ignore when there's a loud banging sound getting louder and louder against the door until it's knocked down." Connor said. I looked to him, smiling. "Possibly," I said, sitting in one of the old chairs in the room. "Though less likely." I added, laughing. "Who's this lot?" Hagrid asked. "OH! RIGHT! Sorry, how impolite of me. They're my friends!" I said to him. "IN ORDER!" I yelled like a Sargent, putting my hand up to my forehead, as if I was going to salute someone.

They all did the same and lined up in order from oldest to youngest. Once they were all in line, I started introducing them "This is Ben, Nala, Noah, Oliver, Sasha, Nate, Greg, Tiffany, Brooke, Mike, Tara, Alice, Shaun, Katie, Peter, Colin, Hannah, Jimmy, Connor, Matt, Susan, Josh, Lily, and Jasmine." I said that all so fast, that he looked dizzy at the end.

"Right, well, I'd better get goin' soon, so read that letter from Professor Dumbledore before I go. Busy schedule and all." He said. "Uh . . . I can't really read . . ." I looked to the letter in my hand. "What? Didn't they ever send you to school here?" he asked, outraged. "Well, yes, of course, but . . ." I didn't finish, and looked toward Hagrid, letting him see my light blue eyes. "Oh, well uh . . . right . . . sorry, I forgot 'bout that." he said, referring to my blind-ness. He read it aloud.

"Dear Miss Dawson,

"I, Albus Perciful Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, hereby announce that yeh are hereby invited teh Hogwarts School o' Witchcraft an' Wizardry. On the sheet attached, there is a list of the items you will need to acquire fer yer school year here at Hogwarts. You will acquire yer agenda on the first day o' classes.

Sincerely,

Headmaster, Albus Perciful Wolfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Wow;" I said, staring in the direction of the letter. "Well, I'm going!" I said, smiling. "Good, good. Well, I gotta go, so pack yer stuff t'night and I will come and get yer t'morrow." He smiled a little. "See you t'morrow, then, Emma." he said, walking towards the door. "Hagrid?" I asked. "Yes?" he asked.

"Thank you. Also, you can call me Clair. That's what my friends call me . . . of course, they also call me Pretzels, Dawsony, Emi, Cara, Clara, Em, Emma, and many others that are random, but . . . whatever." I said, smiling a little. He smiled, too. "Hagrid?" I asked. "Yes?" he asked me.

"Where is Hogwarts?" I asked. "London." he replied. "WHAT!?!? LONDON? HOW WILL WE GET THERE!?!? WE ARE IN THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA! IN WEST VIRGINIA! I'VE NEVER BEEN OUTSIDE THE COUNTRY, LET ALONE THE STATE!" I yelled, panicking. "Don' worry, we will be apparating." he replied. I nodded, confused. "Okay." I said, still unsure.

He went out the door, and I turned to all of my friends. "Well, we should get to bed . . . that was a long visit to have in the middle of the night." They all nodded, turning to go up the stairs. We all went up them, silently. Us girls turned left, to our rooms, while the boys went right, to their rooms.

I got to my bed, and lied in it silently. I ignored everything that distracted me from trying to sleep. People talking to me, lights on, anything that was distracting at all. I blocked it all out, and in about a half hour, I got to sleep.

~!~!~!~!~

I packed my last shirt into my trunk. "Do you HAVE to go?" asked Kayla. "If I want to know how to control my powers, uh, yes. I do." she must have looked upset, and put on her pouty face. "Sorry, but I don't fall for that . . . Look. I'm sorry, but I will write to you all once a month. A letter for each of you." she still looked unsure. "I'll tell you about the boys!" I said. "AGREED!" she said. I laughed.

"Don't you care about anything but boys?" I asked. "Possibly." she said. I laughed again. "What? I'm not ten, that's your thing! I'm fourteen! There's a huge age difference! Girls my age care mainly about BOYS in general, anyways." I smiled at her. "There are boys here, you know." I pointed out. "Yes, but I already LIVE with all of them. I mean, seriously! I need to know about different guys, too! Ones I HAVEN'T met!" she said, grinning. I looked toward her. "Okay, I'll see if there are any third-year boys you would be interested in. But we need to play one more prank on Ricky before I go." I said. Ricky was the fifteen-year-old boy across the street from the orphanage who Kay and I always played jokes on mercilessly every time possible. "Sure! What do you have in mind?" she asked. "Well . . ." and so the plans began.

~!~!~!~!~

We faced across the street, while Ricky was doing his chores. "Any minute, now . . ." I said, grinning. "Three . . . two . . . one . . ." I said, counting down. About a second later, while Ricky was watering the plants, a bunch of mini fireworks came up in front of his face, and grazed his hair, causing him to scream like a girl. He then backed up a step, stepping on one of the little vials of perfume that smell terrible (and won't come off until about a week later), squirting all of the liquid on the bottom of his jeans and sneakers.

Kayla and I, who were outside, pretending we were playing hand games at the time, started laughing hysterically, while everyone else in the orphanage came outside to see what all the commotion was about, started laughing, too. By this time, Kayla and I were rolling around on the ground, tears in our eyes, we were laughing so hard. Ricky glared at us, his hair steaming and smoking a little bit, causing us to laugh harder.

Ricky smiled a little at us and walked across the road towards us, whistling his bird call he learned at camp which called his neighbor and 13-year-old friend, Joey. We looked toward each other. "Uh-oh." we said, all signs of laughter gone. We got up and ran to the park, screaming "K-K, K-K!!!" which was our way of saying to the kids of the orphanage 'We're going to the park, tell Lady Amelia!' which all the teens in the orphanage knew about.

Joey came out of his house, sprinting after Ricky and us. "Come on Kay, when we get there, we can climb a tree so you can catch your breath, but only if you keep going!" I said. "K." she said. I followed the sound of her footsteps.

We kept running, finally getting to the park. We climbed a tree up far enough that they couldn't see us. "Can you hear them?" she asked. I nodded. "How far away are they?" "About an eighth a mile away. They should be here in about one and a half minutes." I said. "K." she said. They finally got there, but Kay's breathing was still a little labored.

They got closer and closer, until about two more minutes pass and they are on our side of the park. Kay's breathing was back to normal, but they leaned against the tree we were on. "Where did they go?" asked Ricky. "I don't know." said Joey. Unfortunately, that was when Kay lost her balance and fell onto Ricky. I laughed, and jumped down. "YOU KLUTZ!!!" I yelled, laughing and clutching my sides.

Too bad that was when Joey got his sense back. He lunged at me, tackling me to the ground, tickling me. I just kept laughing and giggling until he stopped about ten minutes later, my stomach hurting and my chest heaving. "When will you two learn?" he asked, I heard him smirking. I smiled back at him. Then I remembered my going-to-London thing, and I frowned. "Speaking of learning . . . guys, I'm going to a school in London . . . Later today . . ." I said. Better to drop the bomb early instead of late. ""WHAAATT!?!?" Joey and Ricky yelled

"Sorry guys, I have to go. It's a different school. It's an unusual one . . . Advanced . . . you know . . . a man came to tell me about it in the middle of the night last night . . . that was the first time I've even heard about it." I said. They nodded. "Okay." they said. "But you need to write!" Ricky said. "Yup. AND you need to tell us about you friends . . . the girls . . ." said Ricky. "If I make friends with any third years, I will, as long as you promise not to get angry with me." I said to him. "'K" they replied. I nodded.

~!~!~!~!~

"It was nice . . . hearing you guys . . ." I said, grinning sheepishly. I heard a resounding chuckle and some giggles. I had already given out all the hugs needed, and was standing there with the headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore. "I will write to you." I said. The weird thing was . . . I could write, but I could barely read . . . I was getting used to feeling the ink on paper, though, so I hoped it would help with schooling.

"Goodbye." I said. "I'll talk to you all later. See you in the summer." I said, feeling tears prick in the back of my eyes, before I felt a pull behind my navel, and the feeling that I was being pulled through a tight rubber tube. Then, it all stopped. "This is my office. Hagrid will be here in a minute or two. For now, sit." Dumbledore said, leading me to a chair. A short while after, the door swung open, and Hagrid stepped in (I can tell who's who by the sound of their footsteps), saying "Sorry I'm late, Professor!". Dumbledore chuckled. "You actually were not expected to be here for another twenty-seven seconds." he replied. "Oh . . ." said Hagrid.

"Well, let's get goin' then." said Hagrid. I stood, and brushed myself off. "Yes." I replied. "You will be going by floo powder." said Dumbledore. He explained how it worked, and told Hagrid to go first. He did so, and then I did so afterward.

We ended up in a crowded street with many voices and people. I didn't like this at all. I could barely hear or follow the footsteps of Hagrid. For some reason, people were greeting me and shaking my hand. When I asked Hagrid, he just said "Not here. Maybe later." We got many things, and lastly, Hagrid said he would be back while I got a wand.

I stepped into the store, and could hear some light footsteps. "Ah, I was expecting you, Miss Dawson." said an elderly man's voice. I looked in the direction of the voice. "And I see the legend is true." he said. "Legend?" I asked. "What legend?"

"Didn't you ever hear? About your parents?" he asked. "No, I grew up in an orphanage. They didn't tell me anything." I replied. "Well, let's not talk about that right now. You're here about your wand." _Why does everyone do that? They make me think they'll tell me about my parents then change the subject._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps coming back. I put my hand out, and he set the wand in my hand. "Give it a wave." he said. I nodded, and waved it. I heard a loud bang. "No, not that one." he said. This happened for about three more wands until finally, I heard a quiet "I wonder . . ."

The footsteps came back and he handed me another wand. Once I held it, a large gust of wind emitted from the tip of the wand. "As I expected." he said. "If you don't mind me asking, what's so spectacular about this wand?" I asked him.

"Well, this wand has a Pheonix feather. There is only two other wands in the world made with a Pheonix feather. One of them, being He-who-must-not-be-named. Now, your mother was murdered protecting you. He-who-must-not-be-named then turned to you. He tried to kill you, and failed. He was furious, knowing the same thing happened to Harry Potter. Because of that, he hit you with a curse, causing you to be blind. You could possibly get your sight back. Something has to happen first." he said.

"What has to happen?" I asked. "No one knows." he replied. I nodded. "Actually, you have been in here for an hour. Shouldn't your guardian be here soon?" he asked. "Yes, but hold on . . . you didn't mention my father." I said. "Ah, yes, well there is always your father. No one knows who your father is, although he is said to be in Azkaban." he said.

I then heard the door open and a pair of small feet step in. "Hagrid told me to tell you he will be back soon." said a male voice. He must have been about my age, by the sound of it. I nodded. "I'll be outside, then." I said, heading for the door, making sure he didn't see my eyes.

As I was closing the door, I heard "Ah, Mr. Potter." I froze. _Mr. Potter as in HARRY Potter? Crap. Now I want to ask what it's like for him to bean orphan._ I closed the door the rest of the way, cursing Hagrid mentally. I finally heard larger feet coming towards the shop. "Where did you go?" I asked. I heard a small screech. "And why do you have an owl with you?" I asked. "Actually, one's a gift for Harry." "And the other?" I asked.

"You'll see." he said. "Sorry for the pun." he said. "It's okay. I understand what you meant." I said. He then turned to the window, and tapped it. I was standing next to him, looking down, so Harry couldn't see my eyes. "Harry? Happy Birthday." he said. "Happy Birthday." I said, only about half as loud as Hagrid, knowing he could hear me anyway. I was still looking down.

~!~!~!~!~

I stayed at some place called the Leaky Cauldron last night, and now, it was 7 o'clock in the morning on September 1st. The train would be leaving at 11 o'clock, Hagrid would be picking me up at ten, and we would get there by 10:15, which would give me 15 minutes to stack the trolley, and fifteen minutes to get on the platform.

~!~!~!~!~

I had just came from the bathroom where I put on my contacts that changed the color of my eyes to a bright green color, when I heard about six pairs of feet coming my way. "Excuse me, but is your name Emma Dawson?" said a kind man's voice. "Yes." I replied, looking in the direction of the voice. "We are the Weasleys, and we will be taking the place of Hagrid for you today." said a sweet and gentle lady's voice.

I nodded. "Alright. Nice to meet you." I said. "This is Molly, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron. Ron is going into his first year, too." he said, most likely gesturing to the people as he spoke, thinking I could see.

"Nice to meet you all." I said, nodding. "Well, let's get your stuff and get going." said Mr. Weasley. I nodded, going upstairs to get my stuff.

**Well, that's all for now. I hope you liked it. I'm basically forcing myself to write this and my OHSHC fanfic, 'cause I don't really like writing, but I have MANY ideas . . . I'll get the next one of OHSHC out TOMORROW. I'm working on it!!! I will be updating this once a week, too! Also, take my poll on whether or not I should write a fanfic. On Legolas from the Lord of the Rings!!!**

**-Luv Y'all**

**Clair**


	2. Surprises

**Hey peepslez who read this thing I call a story! HOW Y'ALLZ DOIN'? I like writing this story better than the OHSHC one to tell yoou the truth, BUT I WILL FINISH IT!!! So here's the second chapter! Sorry it's not as long as the 1st one!**

We finally got to the train station, and I went through the wall, to Platform 9 ¾. I gave the people everything that I brought with me . . . except my contact case, wand and robes that I would need. Being a little early, I was able to find an empty compartment. I took out my contacts, in order to make myself feel comfortable.

I heard someone nearing the compartment, so instinctively, I looked over, forgetting about my contacts being out. "Oh . . . Sorry Emma. I . . . couldn't find an empty compartment . . . d-do you mind if I sit with you?" asked Ron. I sighed. "I guess not." I said, lowering my eyes.

He came in and sat in the seat across from me. "So, were you wearing contacts when we met you? Or are you wearing contacts now?" he asked. "When you met me." I answered. "Are you legally blind or something?" he asked. I hesitated, and looked toward the window. "Totally blind." I said. "Bloody hell, sorry, I didn't know." he said frantically.

"I really don't mind. Just don't _tell_ anyone. You're the only one who knows, and frankly, I don't expect anyone else to come knocking if all the other compartments are all full." I said. "Okay." He said. "But how do you know exactly where someone is?" he asked. "Well, my hearing is above average. I can tell people's height, weight, how far away they are, their gender, etc. by their footsteps. I can memorize how and where everything is by touching it, and I should be fine if no one moves furniture." "Well, that's unique." he said.

Just as we finished talking about my disability to see, another person opened the door. This time, I kept looking out the window, so they couldn't see my eyes. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." said Harry. "Not at all." said Ron. I shrugged, secretly pissed off at Ron for saying yes. He could notice my eyes. I did NOT want that.

He sat NEXT TO ME. Crap. That makes it so much harder to notice *sarcasm sarcasm*. "So who are you?" Ron asked. "Harry. Harry Potter." was his reply. "WOAH!" said Ron. I felt my eyes go wide. I heard Lady Amelia talking to a man about him once.

~Although I hate these, they help explain a lot, so here's a flashback~

There I was, three year-old me, sitting by the living room where Lady Amelia was talking to an old man.

"Amelia, I must tell you WHY Emma is here. You see, There is a very dark wizard named Voldemort. Voldemort tried to kill a boy named Harry Potter. When he was trying to do so, James- his father- was trying to fight him off. James was killed, and so he moved on to Lily- his mother- he told her to move, and she refused. Because of it, she was killed. Because she sacrificed her life for Harry's, when Voldemort moved on to Harry, he did not die. Voldemort was furious, so, about a week later, he left and moved on to Emma's family. You see, Emma's real name is not Emma Clarice Dawson. It is Claria Sakura Black. Her father was accused of betraying the Potter family's whereabouts to the Dark Lord, and was, and is still, in Azkaban, and gone during the attack on his family. Sakura- Claria's mother sacrificed herself, like Lily did for Harry, and so, when the Dark Lord tried to kill her, it did not work, therefore, causing her to have a scar, and the Dark Lord to get angry. His anger caused him to curse her, making her go blind. The disability to see will go away after a time, but something has to happen. Though no one knows what. Not even I." he said . "I don't believe it." said Amelia "Have you ever noticed a strange scar?" he asked.

"Well, there is one shaped like a lightning bolt, just below her collar bone . . ." she said, trailing off.

~end of flashback~

"Do you have the- the -the . . ." "The what?" Asked Harry "The scar." Ron whispered. "Oh." said Harry. He most likely showed Ron his scar, because the first thing that came out of Ron's mouth after his question was "WICKED!". I tried my best not to dwell on the fact that _I never really knew my real name until now. Claria Sakura Black. It has a nice ring to it. I wonder who my father is, then . . . I've always wondered what my scar was for. Wait . . . WHAT'S AZKABAN?_

"Emma . . . _Emma_ . . . EMMA!" yelled Ron. I looked toward him, surprised. I heard Harry take in a sharp breath, and I realized I forgot to hide my eyes from Harry. "Sorry, I was thinking." I said. "You'd think you were blind _AND_ deaf." he said. I went stiff at the mention of my disability. "RON!" I yelled. "Sorry! I wasn't thinking!" he said back. I sighed. "No, I apologize. Normally I'm not this sensitive. I just . . . never mind, it's not important." I said. The truth was, that realizing WHY I was blind, made me sensitive.

"It's alright. I understand. Sensitive subject." I nodded. "Harry was just wondering what your name was, although he most likely knows your first name by now." Ron said. "Emma Dawson." I said. _Why does anyone need to know my real name anyway? It's not that important._

~!~!~!~!~

I just finished putting on my robes and putting in my contacts, and I felt the train slowing. I walked back to the compartment as the train stopped. "You boys ready to go?" I asked, holding everything I came with. "Of course." they said.

~!~!~!~!~

"You will be sorted into your houses." said Professor McGonagle. I froze. _What if they use __my real name?_ "There are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." she said. _Slytherin sounds a bit tipsy . . ._ I thought, as she left to see if they were ready for the sorting.

~!~!~!~!~

_That incident with Draco Malfoy was downright stupid and unneeded._ I thought as we were walking toward the front of the Great Hall. "What does it look like in here?" I whispered to Ron. "Wow." he said. I rolled my eyes. "That doesn't help." I sighed. "Harry? What's up ahead?" I asked. "There's a staircase, and at the top of the stair case is a stool with an old hat on it." he replied. "Thanks Harry. And by the way, can you not tell anyone I'm blind?" I asked. "Uhhh . . . okay . . ." he said. "Thanks." I said.

Everyone stopped, and I listened as the rude girl from earlier- Hermione Granger- went up. I listened to her footsteps- where she went to get to the hat. Until eventually, I heard "GRIFFYNDOR!". "The hat just TALKED." said Harry. "Hm." I said.

After Ron came Harry. When Harry was called up, everyone went silent. "GRIFFYNDOR!" said the hat. The whole room cheered. About two minutes after, the clapping stopped, and McGonagle was finally able to say "Clarita Black." I froze, eyes wide. The room seemed to turn to ice. Everyone was silent. I heard not one breath, or movement. Everyone anticipating who Clarita Black was. _Apparently I'm as famous as Harry is._ I thought, before I stepped forward, toward the spot I heard everyone else going to.

I felt Ron's eyes boring into me while I sat on the stool. Immediately, a voice was speaking. _{You've got courage. You are cunning. And yet . . . where to put you? Slytherin of Gryffindor. I see you are curious. You are a mystery as great as Mr. Potter.} _said the voice. _{Hmmmmmmmm . . . I see deep down, you desire power. You would make a good Slytherin.}_ the voice noted. _{Such a hard decision . . . yet you wish to be with your friends . . . in Gryffindor you could help save the world . . . you would do well in Slytherin . . . I guess I have my decision . . .}_ "SLYTHERIN!"

I walked toward the table that was cheering the loudest, fairly upset I couldn't be with Harry and Ron. I guess not all dreams come true. Though I could have sworn I saw a glimpse of a large amount of people happily chattering and eating away. I thought for a moment . . . I saw a glimpse of a lightning-bolt shaped scar . . .

**Knowing that this was REALLY short, I may update later on in the week . . . possibly Wednesday or Thursday . . . MAYBE.**


End file.
